


Shattered World

by Sireniral



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:15:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28575120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sireniral/pseuds/Sireniral
Summary: Sireniralious is missing, the gods are fading, demigods with out godly parents are powerless, Tartarus is no longer willing to house monsters anymore, people were exposed to the reality of this world, the remaining demigods are being hunted by the Titans, Kronos has it out for the demigods who crossed him 8 years ago
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Percy…**

  
I woke up to a familiar sound in the woods. I sigh “Great, another monster.” This time it was different, I saw a titaness with it. I curse and grab my sword and proceed to make my move. I quickly snuck up behind a tree close to them and I sheath my sword. I notice a thick branch above me and I got an idea. I reached for the branch and pulled myself onto it, then climbed the tree a little higher. I lay on my stomach against one of the branches and listened. “We need to move quickly my queen who knows what is in these woods nowadays” the monster said. The Titaness nods and then stops and says,“I sense a demigod”. “Sh*t” I say in my head. “Bah, demigods are powerless ever sense the gods starting fading away.” I silently snicker at that then the titaness turned around at the monster and grabbed its throat and said “Some gods might have faded like Hera, Athena, Hephaestus, and Dionysus, but my sons haven’t yet and they have demigod children of their own. Don’t underestimate the remaining demigods.” The monster was wheezing and tried to nod until she let go. I started to think, this titaness had sons, then again some titanesses had sons but she sort of put it like some of the gods were her sons though. “Rhea” I mouth. As if hearing her name being called she looked up and saw me. “Get down child” she said. I stood up and jumped of the branch and I reached for my sword when she said “Child you don’t need that around me.” I drop my hand and counter what she said and I say “I never know who is on what side.” “Bold words for a son of Poseidon” She replied. “Yea well I am just being cautious” I say. “If you don’t mind me asking but what are you doing with Campe” I ask. She then says “its a temporary guide to find my children.” I shake my head “that monster probably wanted to be freed from Tartarus and will try to kill you” I said. Rhea turned to the monster and told Campe to scout ahead for anything usual. The Campe went off ahead and Rhea told me “If you think that Campe isn’t to be trusted do what you must.” I nod and ran towards Campe. I pulled out my sword and tapped Campe on the shoulder. She turned around which was a perfect chance to stab her. I thrust my sword into her stomach and I twist my blade and pull it out. Campe screamed a monstrous sceam and then exploded into ash. I walked back to Rhea to tell her that Campe is some-what dead. She nods and I told myself “Maybe Campe will be there longer, I know I know Tartarus and Thantos don’t do their job anymore but maybe Campe will stay there.” I shake my head “As if  _ any _ monster would stay in Tartarus.” I caught up with Rhea and told her I might know where to look depending on what child she was looking for. She said “Well sense I ran into you why don’t we seek out Poseidon.” I faintly smile at that and told her I knew where to look. She looked grateful and I told her to follow me.

~sorry for the short chapter more coming in the next chapter!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chp. i was in class writing this

**Percy…**

I trudge through the rose bushes looking behind me making sure Rhea is keeping up. We get through the bushes and make it out of the woods, we look out over the cliff. “Its farther than I thought” I whisper in my head. Rhea comes up behind me, she puts her hand on my shoulder and she asks me “Where is Annabeth you guys are always together?” I train my eyes on the boat in the wreaked harbor and I say “We should keep moving or we’re going to be traveling in the dark and I don’t know if you know how the night is legit Hades”. I tore off my shredded shirt and lied it on the tared grass. I go up to a tree and struck my sword against it, “ _ slice” _ . I sat on the trunk of the tree. I reached down in my pocket and pull out a picture of my girlfriend. I smiled and looked up at the stars, I whisper to myself “how did it get this bad?” I slid off the tree trunk and lied on top of my shirt. 

Rhea the next day tapped me on the shoulder. I had no idea what time but I got up and put on my rag of a shirt. I grab my sword and gestured my hand for Rhea to follow me. About maybe 4 hours of walking, I saw the docks. I looked behind me and shouted “We’re almost to the docks, about a mile or two.” She nods her head, I could see she was clearly out of breath but we needed to get there as fast as possible. We got to the docks and I walked up to a wreaked ship and I entered it. The ship was pitched black before I knew it I was on the ground and then I was kicked in the face.


End file.
